A SERPENT'S VENOM
by Siren Will
Summary: Tom Riddle's effect on people is like venom, it moves through your body with an intent to hurt, cloud judgement and kill. But like a serpent it only attacks when it is threatened, and should you threat it yet survive, don't be quick to celebrate.Tom/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A SERPENT'S VENOM **

**I**

I had known Tom Riddle for as long as I can remember, however it was not till the summer of my sixteenth year that everything between us became… complicated. You see, I could never really escape from his sight, or better said, I could never bring myself to turn away my desire to be around him- offcourse I didn't realise that back then. Our time in Hogwarts and the war has definitely brought us closer that anything, yet ironically enough it was those two factors that almost destroyed us.

Shall I start my story then?

It was the morning of August 10, 1944, when the brick streets of London stretched the distance filled with debris. A few days before my visit, the area has been unfortunate to receive the destructive anger of explosives from the opposing side of the war. The authorities have been acting quickly with their duties, clearing the streets, saving those who survived and burying those who didn't. Outside my limousine window I can still see the black smoke linger around the tall buildings, embracing the city with its gloomy atmosphere. I watched in terror as constables lined a good dozen of lifeless bodies on the side of the street, most barefooted children that must have been playing when the bombing occurred.

"It would be over soon." I heard the driver whisper as if trying to comfort me.

"I hope so…." my jaw almost numbed from those words for I knew that there would be more people to be slaughtered because of one man's greed and cruelty before this war is finally over.

"My son wrote to me and said that I should expect his arrival by next week." the driver smiled at me through the mirror.

_Arrival. Has he lost an arm? A leg? Could it be that he is suffering from an illness incurable by the nurses at his station that he must be sent back to his country because he is no longer useful? The word arrival contains a different air from the word home. Home always indicates joy but arrival? Now that's different…_

_Now that I think about it, I wonder when will Daddy come home?_

"Well isn't that swell." I smiled back pushing my thoughts away before I could blurt it out and ruin the old man's hope.

I tore my gaze away from the uniformed driver to the building up ahead, Wool's Orphanage. With its high railings and dull building, it is by far the most depressing place I know. All walls were covered with nothing but tiring white paint that would make a person think they were in a mental institute. The food was as dull as the place, especially now that everything is rationed because of the war. However it was the smiling faces of young children that kept me coming back here hoping to satisfy each and everyone of their empty wishes, bringing fresh fruit, meat, new pairs of shoes, items of clothing and books just to keep them all in a state of joy.

A smile crept onto my face as I imagined all the small figures anxious to show me their new artwork or the plant they've been growing. However my smile disappeared when I saw Tom Riddle pushing the heavy gates open clearly with no difficulties in doing so. His figure has changed significantly from when I first saw him- it was when I started my charity work in Wool's Orphanage with my parents, I was nine. Tom Riddle has been widely recognized by his handsome face, wit and charming charisma, however those things never really warmed to me.

The limousine came to a complete halt when we finally reached the large wooden front doors of the orphanages. The driver lifted himself from his seat and came around to my door but before he could reach the handle I pushed it open. I hate being treated like everything must be done for me- _I have a pair of hands for godsake, and I am more than capable of using them!_

"Astrid!" greeted Mrs. Coles with notable enthusiasm once I had swung the car door shut, "How have you been?" she looked behind me as if expecting my mother.

"I'm good actually, I'm terribly sorry that my mother couldn't be here today, she's been feeling quite ill lately." I informed the headmistress but quickly added, "But she will be fine, sooner or later."

"That's good to hear. I mean its not good to hear that she's ill but its relieving that she will be getting well soon." she laughed at her own quite thoughtless reply, "Oh dear- you know what I mean! Do come in before I say another word that would belittle my intelligence even more."

Although it was faint I head Tom Riddle scoffed at the elder woman's remark about her intelligence. I turned to him with an aim to counter his unmannerly conduct but I was met by his ocean like eyes. He was approaching the front door slowly while still holding his stare as if battling a silent war- _Look away already!_

"Oh what a surprise, a truck load full of presents?" Mrs. Coles boasted eyeing the truck that was trailing behind my limousine- I had completely forgotten about it.

"A consolation from my mother, she and offcourse my father wanted to extend their sympathy and compassion to aid your distress."

"How very kind of them." Mrs. Coles replied smiling, she then turned to Tom and said, "Oh I'm sorry to ask you for this favour Tom, but will you assist these gentleman unload those boxes into the kitchen?" she asked before Riddle could race back to his room.

"Ofcourse." was all he said while looking at me. His lack of reply always annoyed me, how could that charisma be charming? I'm not even sure if you could call that charisma. None the less I replied with a smile followed by an empty, "Thank you."

Mrs. Coles indicated that we should start heading for the garden, as she started talking about the bombing a couple of days ago, I sensed a hint of terror in her voice, "We're so grateful we've been spared from those terrible things. The kids panicked when they heard the first set of bombs dropped, it was truly a terrifying experience."

"Why don't you relocate?"

"Oh no dear, we can't." she said as if lecturing me, her tone revived with courage, "There would be kids outside those gates that would be needing a place to stay. Just the day after the bombing, there were eleven children sleeping on the steps outside that door."

_Eleven? In a matter of a day, eleven children lost their parents and more than a dozen dead from the bombing? How terrible…_

"But they could drop more bombs."

"In the orphanage, we believe that they only bomb an area once." she whispered, aiming to redirect their conversation Mrs. Coles asked, "Astrid, do you not go to the same school as Tom?"

"Yes I do."

_Why must she start asking about Riddle's relation with me, it always lead to one thing I hate discussing about._

"Hasn't he grown to a handsome young man? Young ladies have taken quite a fancy in him you know." she smiled deviously, "Just a week before your arrival, one of our generous contributors came to visit with their young daughter, and it was clear from the moment she saw him that she had fallen in love. She could not take her eyes away from him!" Mrs. Coles laughed heartily, "Oh young people."

"Oh really now?" I replied acting as if I was interested.

_Out of all the woman in the world, you would think I would be interested in the subject consisting of that arrogant man?_

"Are **you** not taken by him?"

I almost laughed, "Taken by him? God no!"

"You two would make quite a smart pair."

_Oh god how far are we to the garden!_

"Ofcourse we would," I replied sarcastically, "If you were hoping to find a crime scene!"

"Then tell me dear darling," her round figure stopped, she smiled and continued, "What was that little episode you two had just outside?"

_DAMN YOU!_

"It was an expression of hatred." I answered simply, "To battle a silent war is always the most successful way to establish who is superior to who."

_I wish I didn't say that._

"It seems as if you two were expressing something more pleasant that hate."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a deep voice echoed behind- it was Riddle, "Should I put these bags along with the boxes in the kitchen?" he asked holding two heavy brown leather bags.

I ran to him and immediately seized the item in his hands, "Oh, these are actually mine." I quickly turned to Mrs. Coles hoping she hasn't forgotten that I was to stay with them for more than a week.

"Oh I have forgotten." she slapped her cheeks soundly, "Tom, Astrid is to stay here for a few days, would you kindly show her to the spare bedroom next to yours?" Mrs. Coles smiled cheekily then added, "I trust that there should be no naughty business between the two of you pass bedtime."

_NAUGHTY BUSINESS! What do you think I am? A tramp! I cannot believe this woman, and for a moment I thought I liked her…_

"Oh but I thought the kids were waiting for me?" I replied innocently.

"Oh nonsense, they can wait longer." she smiled and waved but before she could wave goodbye, she added, "Oh Tommy dear, be a gentleman that you are and assist Astrid with her belongings." then before she was completely gone she yelled, "Take all the time you need!"

_TAKE ALL THE TIME WE NEED TO DO WHAT! Oh merlin… If only I could curse this woman, I would. How can she always find the way to get the two us having to spend time together alone by ourselves? I hate alone time with Riddle._

Quietly and gently, Tom Riddle retrieved the heavy items in my hands with ease. I did not protest as it would again be the subject of another one of our episodes. This would delay our arrival out in the garden and for that god forsaken woman to think that something she was hoping to happen actually occurred.

"Shall we get going?" I heard him ask impatiently as he watched me standing there thinking of all the possibilities that Mrs. Coles may say to me once we reach the garden.

"Lead the way." I replied as I watched him walk ahead. It was refreshing to finally see him out of his uniform and into something more casual. His thin white summer shirt revealed his darker complexion; perhaps it was all from working in the garden in the afternoons. I must admit, I was quite impressed with his physique- something I never noticed before.

Being alone together led my mind back to Hogwarts when we always used to patrol the halls on Friday nights together, I-HATED-IT. It was always so silent, he never spoke but in situations he did, it was only to answer my question with a yes or no answer.

"_Did you enjoy potions today?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Amortentia is quite interesting, don't you think? Its amazing what scent you really find attractive."_

"_Yes."_

I was taken by surprise when Riddle suddenly started speaking, _the mute can speak! _"Do you bring those food and clothes to help or to show off your riches Goswick?" he continued further with his tone hinting disdain or jealousy, "Bringing brand new pairs of shoes to show that you are more than capable of producing new equipment even in the time of rationing."

_I wish the mute didn't speak…_

"I don't know whether I should take that as a question or an insult but if it were genuinely a question: yes I do bring food and clothes to help." Inhaling deeply I continued my retort staring at the back of his neck hoping to burn him, "But knowing you, it is probable that it **is** an insult and my only reply to that Riddle is: I did not come here for you, you have every option to ignore the help I offer you, yet you don't. So you are in no position to insult me in such a way when you yourself is at fault by interpreting my generosity for exhibition of wealth."

My temper rose at his remark, how dare he? Thank goodness we entered a flight of stairs, a good reason to stomp my feet on the floor hoping to release my anger rather than tackling him to the ground and cursing him to death.

"Ofcourse I'm at fault." he stopped on his tracks, smirking down at me, "Have you ever noticed how often at fault someone is through your eyes."

"That's because they are."

"Ofcourse, **I** was at fault when **you** were late for our first patrol together because I did not remind you of it earlier." Riddle turned around and continued walking up the stairs.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Do you really find it that surprising?" he smirked raising a brow as if trying to intimidate me.

"Are you going to take me to my room or are we just going to linger here?"

My remark seemed to stain his expression with loathing, I noticed his every slight movement. The tiniest motion of his eyes squinting to analyse my own expression of hatred towards him, I noticed the invisible slap on his back that seemed to cause his back to straighten to tower himself over my figure and the thinning of his lips that seemed suppress his anger. Immediately after all this, he turned his back towards me and continued on. I noticed as I walked behind that we were getting further and further away from the dormitories.

"Are you sure this is the way to my room?" I asked trying not to suggest anything other than confusion.

"I'm quite confident that it is."

"Quite?"

Before I realised, Tom Riddle had dropped my bags infront of a door, I looked at him questioningly, "That's your room." he said.

"You are well equipped with two hands so there is no reason why I should further assist you with your bags." he said coldly as if another personality of him had just taken over, "You have exhausted my lending hands, so if you don't mind, I would like to rest now."

"No actually I wouldn't. I would rather you gone out of my site." I retorted with the same cold and honest tone.

"One more thing," he paused for a second as if searching through my eyes, "do try to keep the noise to a minimum."

_What did he mean?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A SERPENT'S VENOM **

**II**

That afternoon was scorchingly hot, summer at London was far more painful than summer at York. I spent most of the day interacting with the youngest orphans, teaching them how to properly plant seeds and how to care for them.

You see here at Wools, every single one of the people that live within its boundaries has a duty to keep the orphanage functional and tidy. On the weekdays it would be just like a normal school but on the weekends and holidays both the children and staffs would do their own share of workload. That afternoon, Glynnis and I were put in charge of the gardening duties along with many little helpers. Glynnis as well as Tom and Ophelia are the oldest orphans that still currently reside at Wools. Although it is understandable why Tom and Ophelia have still not been adopted, it is a far more complicated issue why Glynnis was still there. You see, she's already been adopted quite a few times but she was always abused and exploited. I remembered seeing her fresh bruises from her last adoption, her lips busted and her bone showing from starvation, that was two years ago, when she was 14 years old- I didn't want to think that something far less than obvious happened. I think that was the time when we became such good friends, I can safely say that out of school Glynnis was definitely my closest friend, she was a kind person who didn't deserve those horrible things that happened to her.

"You alright there Astrid?" I heard Glynnis ask as I stood holding an empty bucket, not realising that I was staring into space.

"I'm so sorry," I replied smiling at her pasty white face, "The heat is just drying out my brain."

"It is rather hot, if you want we could go inside and do something else."

"Oh I would rather stay out here, away from Ophelia."

Glynnis laughed whole heartedly, "That girl is like a witch that is always onto you."

"The problem is I don't understand why." I said as a crouched down to plant seeds.

"It's because of Tom." Glynnis replied smiling at me before stealing a glance of Tom Riddle who was chopping wood for cooking.

I scoffed, "It's because of Riddle?"

"Astrid, look at him," she said cheekily, "He's the most handsome man I've ever seen, he's so mysterious and intriguing, and so…. magnetic."

"Have you been bitten by something?" I said laughing as I slapped her arm softly.

"I'm merely copying Ophelia. You know that she **loves** him. She sees you as a threat you know." she smiled before contorting her face to far less appealing expression, "I on the other hand would condemn myself to hell if ever, and I repeat, if ever I caught myself being drawn to him."

"A threat, I don't even like him!" I replied so loudly that my neck began to sting from the stares I was getting.

"Shhh…" Glynnis reacted hastily, "He'll here you!" she whispered to my ear.

Then as I was about to say something, Mrs Coles came strolling outside as she shook a cow bell.

"I can't believe its afternoon tea already." I commented as I dusted soil off my working dress.

"Time flies when you're having fun!" Glynnis smiled at me- _golly I miss her._

"Glynnis… Astrid… can we go nowwww?" asked little Tommy, his friend tugging behind him, "We're really hungry you see and we really can't stand another minute without fooood." I smiled as I listened to him speak, the tone of his voice constantly going up and down, and the way he drags the last word of his sentences.

"Ofcourse little Tommy, go on ahead before all the sandwiches run out!" Glynnis laughed as she patted the little boy's head before they all ran off, "Don't forget to wash your hands!"

"We woooon't!" Tommy shouted back.

Without another word Glynnis and I started cleaning, picking the shovels, buckets and containers of seeds that were scattered all over the garden. To be honest, cleaning wasn't hard at all but the heat was just terrifying. It's as if that with every step I take, the closer I get to fainting. While Glynnis tidied one end of the garden I took care of the other end, I was barely half way when I heard a voice behind me.

"Do you not do housework?" to my dismay, it was Tom Riddle. He looked at me questioningly then looked at the shovel and was lying carelessly in front of me. That day everything seemed to be so heavy when I handled it, but when I saw Riddle easily swinging the shovel pass his shoulder I was mentally amazed.

I looked at him tiredly, my eyelids heavy from I don't know what, but nevertheless I replied, "Ofcourse I do…" I replied stealing the shovel from him, "Its just so hot." I felt myself tilting sideways, like the Leaning Tower of Pizza, as if being slowly pulled by the metal gardening tool.

"Have you eaten?" he asked hinting concern as he pulled the shovel out of my hand.

"Uh…" I replied as I reached for his sweaty arms, "I don't believe I did… I was in such a hurry this morning…" as I said those words I didn't realise that I was slowly falling into his arms.

"You haven't eaten and you're out here working in the heat," he retorted as if trying to belittle me, "You stupid person." That was all he said before lifting me off the ground and hurrying me inside. I wanted yell at him, I wanted to wrestle him and question him why he did what he did but my body just wouldn't allow me to do anything.

"Hey… I don't appreciate being called stupid!" I mumbled hoping he would be able to understand me, "I want you to put me down right now!" I said as I slapped his face repeatedly, _oh merlin, if only I could see myself- I must've looked like a real drunk._

Suddenly I felt him stop, "Do you want me to put you down?"

"Yes!" I insisted with my eyes closed but I felt his stare burning right through me.

"Are you absolutely certain?" he asked mockingly.

"I-am-absolutely-certain."

Slowly I felt him rest me down the ground, the hot soil burning all the way through to my shoes, "There you go, now hurry back inside before all the food finishes." He said before walking away.

I saw his blurring vision slowly disappear although not completely, I felt everything around me intensify- the heat, the light and the continuous pulsing in my temple which sounded louder and louder with every passing moment, slowly I felt myself being pushed about by the still wind, pushing me closer and closer towards the hot ground, "Tom!" I managed to sound out before losing consciousness.

Before I saw light I felt my heart beat with fear, my forehead filled with cold sweat and my hands clutching tightly on a thin paper. I opened my eyes and saw that my vision was blurred by tears. My hands shook as I looked at the paper in my fist, I slowly unfolded it and read the words aloud.

_Dearest Astrid,_

_The most tragic occurrences have unfortunately stumbled upon our little happy family. Yesterday after serving your kind mother lunch we received a uniformed messenger carrying the most unwelcoming white enveloped letter. I immediately called your mother to the door and as the man handed the letter to her, I saw his shaking hands pulling the brown cap off his head and pushing it towards his chest. Your father, George, has unfortunately been killed in battle. Your mother stood by the door overpowered by grief, her lips quivering from trying to contain the tears that devoured her inside. _

_That night your mother, Isobel, drenched her pillows with nothing but tears. We all tried comforting her. You see she loved your father very much, more than what they seem to show you, there was nothing we could do that could have aided her grief, non to keep her tears away from her cheeks nor was there a way to keep her away from the letter. She read the words over and over again, trying to find faults and errors, perhaps thinking that it was only a mean joke that your father was playing- but she knew very well that it wasn't. She wanted to be alone and so on her request I granted it._

_The next morning when I delivered her hearty breakfast, I found her under the covers, her cheeks cold and pale, and her chest motionless. _

_If only I knew that your mother too would leave us, I wouldn't have left her side. I'm sorry to have to deliver this terrible news to you. And although I know that by now you feel as if you have lost everything, know that you will have people who love you and will always love you when you get back at the manor._

_Sincerely,_

_Mary _

"Astrid?" I heard a familiar voice calling my name, "Astrid…" she called out again as I felt my body being softly tugged.

I opened my eyes with the slightest movement and saw Glynnis' worried expression, behind her I saw the familiar wallpaper of my room, "You got me scared for a moment there, you suddenly started crying and tossing around." she said before handing me a clean cool towel, "And when I started calling your name, when you didn't respond, I thought you weren't going to wake up."

"I had the most horrible nightmare." I stated as I pushed my upper body off the bed, "Mary, my housekeeper-" I started being interrupted by a knock on the door.

Glynnis and I both looked at the door wondering who could be behind it, slowly it opened and I saw Tom Riddle holding a tray of food and water. His eyes immediately fixated on me, "I see you're already awake."

"Just leave the tray on the table." Glynnis immediately commanded.

"I can't." He said sternly before placing the tray of food on the bed side table, "Unfortunately I have to stay here until every item in this plate is consumed by Goswick."

"I'll make sure she eats it, now if you don't mind, we were in the middle of something."

"You can't stay." Tom retorted confidently.

Glynnis stood from my side and looked at Riddle with shock, "And why not?"

"Because the hag wants you." Riddle replied before opening the door for Glynnis, gesturing her to leave the room.

Glynnis turned to me, her eyes expressing anger but her lips mouthing, "I'm sorry, I'll come back later." And just like that she was gone. I looked at Tom who was now closing the door.

"Leave it open." I said faintly hoping that he would reply to my wishes, but to my dismay he kept the door closed, shut away from any form of moving figures, away from source of help if ever I needed it.

I watched him walk away proudly from the door to my study table, he leaned against it before crossing his arms, "Eat." that was all he said. I didn't know whether his intention was to actually see my health improve or to free himself from Mrs. Coles' daunting tasks.

"Do you really expect me to eat when you're standing there staring at me?"

"Yes."

"Well I can't!"

"However can you not, do you no longer know how to use your hands for eating?" he questioned pushing himself away from the table and towards the bed, then suddenly a smug smirk came running across his lips, "Or did you want me to feed you?"

I looked at him shock, _I never expected sarcasm from him, well I HOPE that was sarcasm_, but unfortunately it wasn't. When I saw him sit on the chair beside my bed, I came to a realisation that he was being serious.

"No I'd rather if you didn't feed me." I pleaded.

He reached for the plate of cold fruit and fork before saying, "If I can't get you to eat by yourself, then I'll have to force you eat." he said as he stabbed reddest, sweetest looking piece of watermelon.

As Tom Riddle sat beside my bed, holding the heavy fork to my mouth, I wondered whether it was a dream all over again. If ever it was, then it was by far the strangest dream I have yet to come across. My hungry eyes followed the piece of watermelon Tom Riddle was steadily holding, I wanted to open my mouth to its inviting taste but a part of me said no, partly because it was Riddle who was feeding me and the other part saying no just because its Riddle!

I looked at him intently; wanting to read his mind on whether he was playing a dirty trick or if he was actually being genuine. We looked at each other for so long that it suddenly became uncomfortable. As if regaining consciousness Tom Riddle immediately placed the fork back into the plate and handed to me, he stood up and rested by the window, "I can't believe I did that…" he whispered to himself but it was loud enough for me to hear. I saw his face contort with disbelief of his actions.

I smiled and laughed, he looked at me questioningly, "I heard what you said." I smiled at him, "It was by far the most self driven act of kindness you've ever done and you question it?" I laughed again.

"Will you just eat?" I heard him reply with a hint of anger.

"Only if you feed me." I smiled teasingly.

_Oh merlin, I can't believe I just said that…_


	3. Chapter 3

**A SERPENT'S VENOM**

**III**

After the little awkward moment Tom Riddle and I had in my room, I should say that the past few days have been... excruciating. Excruciating in a sense that whenever I walked past him or is somewhat in his slightest presence, the image of him trying to feed me seemed to trigger the shyest smile on my lips- and I say this with honesty, it was not an emotion I took pleasure in displaying.

"Has something happened?" asked Glyniss as we walked along the debris filled streets of London.

It's been almost a week since the bombing, the streets have been cleared but dozens of homes stood no longer wanted, they were empty, uncared and an eye sore. Shops were also affected by the bombs there was no doubting that, some have completely closed the florists and fruit markets which before boomed with colours were now nothing but dull grey space but some have stayed open, hoping to still attract customers to earn income and pay for much rationed food and any sort of necessity. I stared at the sight of everything for so long that I have almost forgotten that Glyniss asked me a question, I turned to see her curious face, I smiled as I recall her question then I replied pretending not to understand what she meant, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, since that day Tom Riddle came to your room, you've been acting like he's given you a doze of happy medicine." she frowned as we walked ahead, "You're always smiling, giggling at almost every remark, no matter how dull it may be."

I smiled at her as I pulled her into an empty dress shop, "There you are again!" Glyniss exclaimed, "Smiling like there is no war and people dying out on the streets!"

"Glyniss stop!" I replied almost shouting with disbelief at what Glyniss had said, "Listen I'm terribly sorry if I have offended you-"

"Not offended, you're just keeping me in the shadows and its annoying the living daylights out of me."

"Well if you listen, then you wouldn't be in the shadows."

"I'm listening now."

"I'm only smiling because of a thought-"

"Oh god, please don't tell me that you above all people have fallen to his so called 'spell'?" Glyniss said as she rolled her eyes at the word 'spell'.

The disbelief and irritation I felt towards Glyniss' previous remark immediately turned to a ball of uncontained laughter, I wrapped my arm around hers as I slowly took her for a small stroll further into the shop then I spoke in faint yet assertive manner, "Glyniss, should that occasion ever rise, which I highly doubt but nonetheless please do not hesitate to do whatever you must to shake me away from that repulsive and unforgivable circumstance."

Glyniss' eyes suddenly lit up, "Whatever I must?" she asked excitedly as if she longs or secretly wants to somewhat hurt me, which I must admit did not put me at ease.

"Well not necessarily whatever you must!"

"I was only playing!" she grinned.

I sighed deeply and said, "Oh good... because just then I thought you were all too prepared poke and pick at me."

As we rounded to another part of the shop, the shop keeper who was coming from the storeroom caught our gaze and seemed quite happy to see customers, "May I be of any assistance?"

I just smiled and said, "Oh that's really alright, we were just browsing."

"Perhaps you would like to see some laces and maybe some beautiful materials from while back, I still have some in supply, none of these grey colourless dresses, something that could possibly suit those beautiful faces?" she insisted.

I felt Glyniss' pinch on my side but I ignored it, "Yeah sure why not?" I finally gave in.

We watched the old rounded woman hurrying back to the storeroom but as soon as she was behind the partly open door, Glyniss turned to face me and sniggered, "The amount of effort that people go through to get money from other people."

"You know Glyniss not because they want money from me doesn't mean they're greedy, she probably has kids, her husband in the army. She might be the only person in her family that can supply them food and housing. During this time it may not be as hard for you because you know that at the end of the day you have a warm bed to sleep in and a hot soup to sip for dinner." _Oh merlin... I shouldn't have said that... _"Unless ofcourse the person who was trying to sell me something happens to have the name Tom Riddle, then he's probably only doing such acts because greed is his second nature next to breathing, eating and sleeping." I smiled hoping to have distracted her from my first remark.

Glyniss forced a laugh. _Oh no... I didn't mean to upset you Glyniss, I really didn't mean to..._ As I opened my mouth to apologize she stopped me and said with lightest yet incredibly comforting words, "It's alright Astrid."

"Now I feel like a complete buffoon! How could you still be so nice to me when I'm so horrible towards you?"

"It's a talent." she smiled widely.

"Sorry about the wait!" yelled the old shop keeper from behind the storeroom door, "Here we are..." she said as she laid good half dozen of rolled material onto a nearby table, "Blue, green, scarlet..." she said as she neatly put them in rows smiling at both Glyniss and I, then she disappeared for a moment and came back with a rack of magnificent ribbons, "Here you are, beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes they are very pretty." smiled Glyniss. After her remark, the door bell rang and the shopkeeper looked at them kindly and said, "Feel free to do whatever you must girls, I'll be behind the counter if you need me for anything." She beamed us a smile before attending to her other customer.

When we were finally alone looking at ribbons and feeling the touch of cotton against our skin, Glyniss once again itched with curiosity, "Well, are you going to tell me or should I guess what happened?"

_I have Mrs. Coles asking me about Tom Riddle which is already overbearing and now that I am finally away from her you Glyniss have taken her role... _nonetheless I smiled and said, "Well you could guess, but it would take a while. Although I should say that his actions were... out of his character, perhaps I'd do him justice by saying that he definitely has a sort of better side. In a twisted way."

Glyniss chuckled and said, "I don't know if that was supposed to make my guessing game easier or a lot more complicated."

"Oh fine! I'll tell you, it's nothing big really. It was just that he tried to spoon feed me, and I kid you not, sarcasm did not play a part in it!" I heard myself laughing whole heartedly as I placed a ribbon against the scarlet material._ That looks rather nice..._

Initially Glyniss was wide eyed but immediately joined me in a harmonious laughter, "The great Tom Riddle tried to feed you?" she inhaled generously and continued, "Oh the sight of it!"

"I know!" I said almost shouting, "Now do you understand why I've been smiling? Whenever I see him, that's all I think about."

"I hope I'm hearing incorrectly." A voice whispered from behind.

Glynnis and I turned around to see Ophelia's sturdy and tall figure, her raven hair flowing freely past her shoulders, and her cold grey eyes snarling directly at them.

"No, I do believe you heard right, I'm sorry Ophelia but I think your precious Riddle is keen on Astrid." smiled Glynnis.

"Unfortunately for you, what you believe is not fact." Ophelia replied as she seemed to effortlessly glide towards us.

"And what do you know about facts Ophelia? You tell nothing but lies." I asked.

Ophelia smiled cockily _oh Merlin, even their crooked smiles are so similar. There's no denying it, it seems as though Riddle and Ophelia were made for each other_, "Lies? And may I ask how would you have the slightest idea whether I tell nothing but lies?"

_I had to admit, there was nothing I could retort that would favour my argument! Perhaps I could say because I observe you wherever you go? But how darn lowly is that, what do I not have a life to lead but instead follow Ophelia's every move? No ofcourse I couldn't say that... _

Glyniss seemed to sense my sudden lack of words and so she rebutted, "Can you be less original? Or do you always answer a question with another question?" Glyniss paused for a moment but immediately continued, "But that is not the issue I'm trying to figure out, what I want to know is what are you doing here?"

Ophelia lifted her neat right brow and answered sternly "That is none of your business." Then as if a sudden change of wind, the frown that always occupied her face unpredictably turned to a smile. I noticed that her gaze no longer lingered about us but towards the entrance of the store, I took a glimpse of who it may be, his voice as he greeted the shop keeper was far too familiar to ignore...

_Oh brilliant, more unwanted company..._

"Tom?" Ophelia smiled as she brushed harshly against my shoulder.

"I don't think I'll be able to look at Riddle straight again Astrid after what you've told me." Glyniss whispered as she tried to hold back a ball of laughter mounting on the back of her throat.

I smiled and tried not to giggle as I pulled Glyniss closer to me, I signalled her to turn around and go back to the matter at hand- choosing materials, but really I just wanted to ignore Riddle and hope that he too would do the same. I wanted to be away from him, because his very presence just reminded me of what he tried to do, it might seem odd that I become so immature at the thought of it but all my life I've known him to be malicious, arrogant and a very egotistical person and what had happened in my bedroom at Wool's completely tainted my perception of him. His reputation just seemed to fall to ruins in almost a comical manner. Before I thought any further of it, the shop keeper returned to Glyniss and I to take our orders, she was fairly quick to move. She was careful to cut the materials and ribbons but her movements were swift. As I counted my pounds waiting for the shop keeper to box my purchases at the counter, I heard muffles of conversations that Riddle and Ophelia were making.

"Have you come to assist me?" Ophelia said sounding very pleased.

"What do you need assistance with?"

"Mrs. Coles wanted me to take these old blankets to be cut and cleaned to make into new clothes. And they are quite heavy."

"Well did you not carry them here?"

"I did."

"Then you should be able to carry them back yourself."

It seemed that Glyniss and I were hearing the same thing because at Tom's words, Glyniss had let out an unsuppressed burst of laughter. I could feel Ophelia's stare burning through the back of my neck, I wanted to turn around to counter it but I had to kept myself still, a glimpse of Riddle might bring back my childish behaviour and it's not exactly a behaviour I was proud in displaying.

Again I head Ophelia speak, "But I don't understand, why are you here then?"

"I was looking for Astrid and Glyniss."

I turned around casually and said, "I'm sorry Riddle but we're quite occupied, get back to us later."

It was evident that Tom Riddle was not pleased by this, his eyes seemed to grow with fire and lips suppressed with contained anger, "If you don't want your letter then I'll just tear it apart."

My feet wanted to run to him, "What letter, is it from my mother?" remembering my dream just made my lips quiver hoping that it was not.

"Why don't you come outside with me and find out."

"Why can't you just give it to me now?" I asked but before he could speak, the old shop keeper interrupted, "Sorry to interrupt ma'am, but would that be all?" I nodded kindly at her while I gave her several notes and she beamed at me with a wide smile, "Thank you ma'am." Was all she said as she extended her arms across the counter with two bulging brown packages, she then left as I assumed to do Ophelia's bidding.

I turned back around to Tom and asked, "Well where is it?" He uttered not a word but instead he raised his brow as if he was trying to communicate with me in a language I was quite accustomed to and so I looked at him filling with curiosity, "Will you just give me the damn letter?"

"How daft can you be?" he asked as if mocking me but he kept a straight face. I turned to see Glyniss and Ophelia who both seemed really lost with the matter at hand. Then I finally realised what it meant. _He meant a letter from Hogwarts! Ofcourse... he couldn't say who it's from nor could he just give me the letter with muggles watching, oh dear... how daft CAN I be?_

I turned to Glyniss and softly said, "Do you mind staying here for a little while, I just have to deal with this a moment, I won't be long."

"Actually, you won't be back." Tom Riddle looked at Ophelia and seemed to try to keep his formalities, "Mrs. Coles wants to see you."

"And Glyniss?"

"Her company is not required, but her services are." Tom looked at Glyniss and extended his hand holding a piece of paper and a lumpy envelope, "A list of things needed at Wools."

Ophelia smiled but Glyniss displayed nothing but disbelief, "You must be joking! I'm not a maid you know!"

"Nonetheless, its a job that must be done." shrugged Riddle.

Glyniss snatched the paper and envelop from Tom's hand and immediately headed for the door, "I'll see you back at Wool's Astrid." she said sounding frustrated.

Watching Glyniss leave made me realise that I was alone with two of the people I did not like, I quickly grabbed the two bags of item I bought and immediately stormed for the exit. I tried calling Glyniss back but she was too far to hear me then I realised that I wasn't alone. I knew it was Tom Riddle who was trailing behind me and so I swiftly turned around, almost hitting his chest, "Why do you always do that to her?"

"Do what?" he asked innocently as they stood eye to eye.

"You're always sending her away, making her do things!"

Tom Riddle smiled, _oh that stupid crooked smile! I just want to rip those lips out!, _"You know that it's not my doing."

"But you take pleasure in sending her away! Do you have any idea how cruel that is!" I paused as I took a moment to breathe before continuing, "What is it Riddle? Could it be that you enjoy my company?"

"Don't flatter yourself. Ophelia is much more pleasant than you are." He smiled.

"Ophelia? Her company is anything but pleasant, it's more irritating, as a matter of fact I would go as far as to say that her company is most unwanted."

"Would you consider your ranting jealousy?"

I almost chocked with laughter, "Jealousy? You mister do not have the slightest clue to human emotions! An expression of truth towards the perception of others could not possibly be taken as a form of jealousy, it is a matter of personal opinion." I turned around to walk away from him but stopped when I finally fully processed what he had said and what it meant I turned around and walked back angrily, "And do not flatter yourself, there would never be a time that I will look at you with the slightest hint of courteousness even if befriending you would be my mother's dying wish, now where is my letter!"

Tom Riddle smirked, he seemed genuinely amused then he spoke softly as there was no point speaking any louder because our faces were inches apart, "I don't have it. It's in your room, I'm not your delivery boy." then with this he started walking away.

_How dare he?_

"You imbecile!" I shouted, "Please tell me that Mrs. Coles actually wanted to see me?" I asked hoping that there was at least truth in what he said earlier but to my dismay, he just turned around, smiled and said, "You used me as your amusement, it would only be fair to return the favour." then he continued walking away.

"To hell with you Riddle!" I said as I started to pace vigorously behind him, "Can you hear me you... you uncivilized, unkind, insolent, cruel... arg! There is not enough words in the dictionary to describe your malicious behaviour nor enough curses to express how unpleasant I feel about you!"

His figure just kept drifting further away as if ignoring me, I was so frustrated that I just wanted to throw something at him, just something to release my anger. I looked around but the streets were cleared, there was nothing but heavy debri from the bombing and as crazy as it may sound, I bent down, reached for my left shoe and without thinking, threw it straight at him. I threw it as hard as I possibly could and to my luck, it hit him, right on the head. _I'm not a bad aim afterall.._. then as I felt the bliss, the joy of revenge and proudness drain away I realised I did not think rationally about what I was doing. Naturally I felt scared when I saw that Tom Riddle had picked up my shoe was already making his way to me, his eyes drowning with malice and his knuckles whitening from high tightly clenched fists.

"I believe this is yours."

I admit I was somewhat disappointed yet thankful that he seemed quiet calm about the situation.

"I had to get your attention."

"Is that something you crave?"

"Never."

"Because you have my undivided attention." There was something sinister in his voice when Tom Riddle said those words.

No words came to me, instead I ripped my left shoe away from Riddle's grip and I pushed my foot into it but throughout all these awkward movements I felt his eyes on me. There was no denying it, he was truly angry, I've never seen him like this before, it was as though I was stepping into an unfamiliar territory. When I finally looked up to meet his gaze, it didn't take long for him to grab my arm tightly and dragged me into a nearby alley. It was dark and dusty, the smell of fresh urine lingered every corner of that alley but it did not seem to mind Riddle. I wriggled trying to free myself from his trap but he pinned me completely against the wall with one strong arm across my upper chest that was pressing against me, he was stronger than what I initially thought...

"Let go of me Riddle!" but he just kept staring, "I said let go of me!" I shouted hitting him with my purchases, I heard the paper bag ripping revealing the scarlet coloured material pouring from, he didn't say a word till if finally gave up letting the bags slowly drift pass my fingers.

"Lucky for you, I have not yet turned 17 because if I have, I would've obliterated your very existence to dusts!" he hissed angrily.

"Why don't you get back to me when you do turn 17?" I forced a smirk trying to hide the fear lurking inside.

"Don't cross me Goswick, you don't know what I'm willing to do to people I cannot tolerate. The question of whether I'm capable of doing it or not is not an issue."

I looked at him intently and saw in his eyes that those words weren't empty threats. I could feel my chest pounding and shouting like a tormented animal fearing for its life. I closed my eyes slowly wanting to block his presence till I finally found the courage to speak, "Riddle, please... let go off me..." I felt pride seeping away from body as I heard my dampened voice whimper.

I wanted him to finally let me go but instead his subtle clean and crisp scent grew stronger as he shuffled himself closer to me. I closed my eyes so tight hoping that he would just disappear but it seemed as though that the more I wished him away, the closer he moved- so close that I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks. I opened my eyes and was taken aback by how close Tom Riddle's face was on mine but by that time I have regained my courage, I held his gaze and challenged it. The gap between us became smaller when he leaned in closer but I held still, then he whispered, "Don't do it again."

"I can't promise you that. Now, let me go." I grabbed his wrist and was surprised at how easy I had pulled it away. Without thinking any further I headed for the open streets and walked aimlessly until I eventually reached Wool's Orphanage.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm finally back after months of not writing! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! _**  
**

* * *

**A SERPENT'S VENOM **

**IV**

I agreed to meet Rose and Hannah at Florean Frotescue's Ice Cream Parlour the day after we receive our letter from Hogwarts and sitting here for almost half an hour waiting for them, I realised that magic really does bring more life to life. Out in the streets of London shops seemed like haunting buildings, empty and dark but here in Diagon Alley everywhere were excited faces and the shops flourished with buzzing people- witches, wizards and a few muggles.

I sat waiting at one of the outside tables for thirty five minutes now and still counting... I sighed becoming impatient.

_What in merlin's name could those two possibly be doing?_

Trying to occupy myself, I held out the list of things I require for this year and for at least a hundredth time, I whispered it to myself.

'We are terribly sorry we're late!'

I looked up to see Hannah and Rose, her distinctive smile plastered across her powdered face.

'We're terribly sorry we're late **again.**' Hannah continued.

'I expect no less, or should I say, no more from you two ofcourse.' I mocked and watched Rose's jaw drop.

'That's unusually kind of you Astrid!' Rose exclaimed slapping me right on the arm.

'Astrid's coarse behaviour is justified. Since we are mostly, if not, always late for our appointments with her.' Hanna raised her brow at Rose as she pulled a chair to sit.

I just smiled and nodded, 'Thank you Hannah.'

'But then ofcourse it is always your fault Rose. Spending more than half an hour trying to tame that stubborn hair of yours and powdering your face until it's as white as coconut flesh.' said Hannah, her face as straight as a ruler.

'Oh Hannah!' I exclaimed laughing.

Hannah always reminded me of my late uncle. A stern lawyer without a bone of humour in his body but funnily enough in his own matter of fact way whatever and however serious his 'statements' may be I always find it highly amusing.

'I've not yet sat down and the two of you are already picking and poking at me!' Rose shouted.

'Well then I suggest you sit before we continue because I can guarantee that this may go on for hours.' Hannah and I laughed at this.

'I am baffled- absolutely baffled at how I still call you my friends after all these years of malicious mocking!'

'I think it's because nobody else are willing to tolerate your unpunctuality.' I giggled as I watched her throw darts at me.

'I detest you both.' She said finally taking a seat.

'Oh how I miss the two of you!' I exclaimed as I reached over the table to give them both embraces.

Hannah sat looking content at herself, her golden curls much longer than I remembered. And her cupid's bow shaped lips curved to a satisfied smile. Rose on the other hand seemed anxious, her emerald eyes busily searching the crowd and her alabaster skin glowing beautifully under the sun.

The three of us sat there for another hour talking about our summer before we headed to Madam Malkin's to get fitted for our new robes.

'You know dear, I won't be able to get these measurements right if you keep twisting about like that.' said Madam Malkin as she tried to wrap a measuring tape around Rose's waist.

'Sorry.' apologized Rose but I noticed that she kept looking back to the shop window.

'Who are you spying at?' I asked curiously, 'You've been looking around since you got to the ice cream parlour.'

Rose almost blurt out a laugh, 'Spying?' I didn't know if that was meant to somewhat ridicule my question but her blushing cheeks betrayed her, 'I'm not spying on anybody! Don't be ridiculous!'

Hannah who sat next to me raised a brow and looked at the people bustling around the street outside of Madam Malkin's and giggled when she saw Riddle's tall figure across the street, 'Please confirm my suspicions that you are not spying on Tom Riddle?'

'Tom Riddle?' Rose exclaimed almost stepping down from the platform before Madam Malkin could stop her, 'The boy is repulsive!' she said rolling her eyes.

Madam Malkin looked up to Rose in surprise, 'The boy has nothing but charm!' she smiled in protest.

'Madam, if you knew Riddle the way we do, the way he really is, charm is far from the word you would describe him.' corrected Rose.

'You young girls are too harsh!' the old woman said shaking her head.

'Charmers are dangerous people Mrs. Malkins.' Rose said smiling, 'One of these days you'll learn that.'

I chuckled at the irony that someone so young should be telling a woman of age about gaining wisdom.

'Oh you girls! I am too old for this talk!' Madam Malkins said animatedly shaking her hand as if to brush off the thought in her head, we all laughed at this.

Hannah smiled and rolled her eye at the woman. Then I heard her sigh, 'I expect that he is most likely to be our Head Boy this year.'

I nodded, 'Most likely.'

Then she beamed at me, 'And you the Head Girl.'

I smiled feeling all the contained joy freely flowing now, 'Yes!'

'Congratulations Astrid!' Hannah exclaimed making Madam Malkin jump, 'Nobody can tolerate our new Head Boy better than you can.'

'Hannah you are cruel! You know quite well that anybody can tolerate him a lot better than I am ever capable of doing.'

'Oh but I'm sure that all these days at Wool's would have given you the opportunities to absorb whatever bit of information you require to somewhat device a system that would help you get through our last year in Hogwarts whilst sharing a common room with that **charmer**.'

'Oh how will I cope?' I asked mockingly, 'Specially when I swoon whenever he's in my line of sight!'

'Not to mention bat your lids whenever he looks at you, making you drunk with infatuation.'

Hannah and I nodded seriously before we burst to full blown laughter, 'What are you two laughing about!' asked Rose finally finished with being measured.

'Oh nothing.' I said trying to suppress my laughter.

'Well you better not be fantasizing about some man,' said Rose looking straight at me, 'I've heard that Leroy is back in town.'

I suddenly felt all the lightness from the jokes evaporate, 'I didn't know about that.'

'Well yes, and a little bird told me that he is anxious to spend summer with you before you go back to school.' Rose smiled before walking away to pay for her purchases, 'So you better hurry at Wools and get back home so he may court you.'

That afternoon, Rose and Hannah drove me back to Wool's and bid me farewell. It was almost dinner when I got back, the sun was setting and lights behind every window in the city were coming to life. I walked around the building and into the back door to the kitchen and was surprised at the amount of activity there. There were pots being stirred on every stove top and half a sack of potatoes laid by the floor to be peeled. Many of the older kids were busy helping to prepare dinner whilst Glynnis ran around the kitchen instructing people on how to do what. When she finally had a glimpse of me standing by the door, she asked, 'Where have you been all day?'

_Oh Merlin, she sounds exactly like my mother._

'I was out with a couple of friends from school, who just happens to be in London.'

'Oh.' was all she said.

'May I be of help, you look awfully busy I'm sure you can use another pair of hands.' I asked looking at the long table filled with numerous plates of food, it was barely a feast compared from the ones I am accustomed to but surely for an orphanage this is somewhat of a celebration, 'Is there a special occasion?'

Glyniss smiled at me and said, 'Yes. We just wanted to thank you and your family for your generosity.'

'You jest!' I said throwing her a tea towel, 'We've been coming here for years but nothing so close to this has ever been presented to us!'

'You're right.' Glynnis smiled as she tasted the gravy and nodded in satisfaction.

'Well?' I asked waiting for her to give me a complete answer.

'Some political nonsense people are coming to visit.' Glynnis rolled her eye, 'Probably promising more assistance but never really giving them.'

Then she stood next to me and began to whisper, 'I'm not sure if you know about this but Mrs. Coles is more forced than willing to stay here. She knows that we are in a predicament. It's dangerous times Astrid and she fears for our lives but the authorities are begging for this institution to keep open for children who are at loss.'

'I understand.'

'I do too...' then sighed and looked around the kitchen filled with people, 'But they seem to forget that there are lives here that we cannot risk losing.'

A smiled slowly crept on my lips, 'I have a solution.'

'What? Oh god let it be good one.' she said, a hint of excitement in her voice.

* * *

I sat next to Mrs. Coles, her face straighter than I have ever seen it before. The two man from across the table were tall, their skinny frames and hollow cheeks seemed to reflect the stress and trauma that England was currently under.

'Young lady, I still ought to think that it's best for you to join your friends outside rather than sit here with us listening to our tiresome conversations.' the man on the right tried to smile, but his quivering lips seemed to fight him.

'No thank you.' I said trying to sound as polite as I possibly could, 'I do not find adult conversations tiresome at all.'

Whilst the younger of the two tried to be polite, the other- the older one seemed to ignore my presence and looked straight at Mrs. Coles to address the issue they were there for, 'I understand that you wish to relocate Mrs. Coles but I must stress that by doing so you are leaving no choice for the children who are at loss to live on the streets.'

'For goodness sake, how many times must you remind me of that.' Mrs. Coles said suppressing the irritation in her voice, 'I know the consequences but the risk of staying here is far greater than leaving.'

'We will allocate guards to your disposal.' He countered.

When I saw that the courage seep away from Mrs. Coles, I interrupted 'Men on the ground cannot stop a bomb from falling on us sir.'

'Girl it is not your place to be answering me!' he said now putting his cutlery down and placing his hands flat on the table as if ready to pounce at me, 'Seating men of authorities before a child is insulting enough!'

'She is the daughter of our biggest benefactor sir.' defended the Head Mistress.

'I don't care if she is the Queen's granddaughter, her presence is not wanted!' he exclaimed, his face reddened from anger. His company beside him could not help but lower his eyes in embarrassment.

'Pardon me sir, but being the biggest benefactor of this institute, I and my family included, are entitled to know the state of welfare these children are in.'

'Do not patronize me.' He hissed.

'I've not come here to patronize you sir.' I said and smiled, 'I insisted that I be seated with you tonight to simply propose an arrangement.'

The man laughed as if to mock me, 'An arrangement? What could you possibly offer?'

'I think it's an arrangement that benefits both Mrs. Coles' wishes and yours.' I couldn't help but smirk when I saw the two man's curious reaction.

'Go on.' said the younger man.

'Since you have no facilities to offer Mrs. Coles for relocation, I have spoken to my mother and she has agreed that our estate is more than adequate to accommodate everyone. You shouldn't need to worry about supplying anymore necessities until it is safe for them to return to London, which should benefit you. And as off Wools,' I sighed, 'It shall stay open. All the furnishings will remain and a few staff will also stay behind.'

'That sounds very much like a good plan to me.' smiled the younger one of the two.

The dinner ended as soon as both men agreed to the proposal. Once dinner with the two officials was over, Mrs. Coles entered the Great Hall and with over flowing joy, she informed everyone of the relocation. From across the big room I saw Glynnis' face light up with delight and many faces displayed nothing but relief. And that night I went to sleep content of what I've done.

* * *

Tom Riddle laid in bed, his eyes fixed on the moon outside his window yet his mind was somewhere else, recollecting the moments when Mrs. Coles announced the relocation that is to happen in two days.

'Pack everything you own and in a couple of days we will travel to York and temporarily reside at the Goswick Manor until it is safe for us to return.' She said.

Pack everything you own... that one particular thing disturbed him. He looked at the small trunk beside his bed and scoffed, 'That is everything I own.' Then he began thinking about Goswick Manor and everything that Astrid owns, the endless list of priceless things filled his head and it angered him. Envy was never a mental state that Tom Riddle usually finds himself in, however when it comes to wealth- it has always been a factor he wished he had.

From between the walls Tom heard Astrid speaking to herself and soon enough she began yelling names, 'Harry, Ron no!'

Tom closed his eyes shut trying to drown her voice with his thoughts, but even in his deepest state her voice just seems to penetrate through it, 'Blast this woman to pieces.' he hissed before he got out of bed.

He stepped out of his room and knocked on her door, 'Goswick!' but instead of answering her door she kept yelling those two same names.

Tom clenched his jaw in frustration and closed his eyes trying to calm himself before twisting the door knob and swinging the door open. He stood there watching Astrid twist and turn in an obvious state of distress yet he did nothing but observe.

'Goswick wake up!' he said in a stern manner but she kept yelling, her eyes tight shut and her sheets damp from sweat.

When he realised that nothing of what he's done so far will wake her, he approached her lazily like a chore he was forced to do. He sat beside her, placed each hand on her shoulders and rigorously shook her, 'Goswick wake up!'

Astrid was quick to react, she opened her eyes instantaneously and her trashing stopped but her heavy breathing remained the same, 'What are you doing in my room?' she asked almost out of breath.

'You were screaming like a mandrake.'

Astrid looked at the his face unsure whether to believe him, 'Get your hands off me please.' she requested politely.

Tom Riddle simply stood up and said, 'Again I will remind you to keep the noise level down.'

Astrid who was now sitting up scoffed at his request, 'I was sleeping, how could I possibly control what I'm doing when I am evidently unaware of it?'

'How is it possible that you cannot hear yourse-' Tom suddenly stopped when he saw shadows against the moon behind the window pane and sounds of planes hovering above the roof. Within only seconds the city's siren began to wail as bombs after bombs dropped to the ground.

He looked at Astrid who stared at him with panicked stricken face, 'What do we do?'

'Come with me!' he yelled yanking her by the arm but before they could even leave her room the roof began to collapse above them.


	5. Chapter 5

Woo! back for another update! And just letting you guys know that I am currently on a ROLE, I've already written up the summaries all the way to chapter 10, its just a matter of injecting the details here and there!

Hopefull that this chapter is better than the last, cause I wasnt exactly satisfied with the previous one (felt like I lost my mojo there, but got it back in this chapter!)

Anywho, ENJOY!

* * *

**A SERPENT'S VENOM **

**V**

She felt a tingling sensation run from her leg to her abdomen- it was painful and over powering. It was like a force that made her want to jump and somewhat shake it away. But she remained there frozen unable to move no matter how much she wanted to. Somehow she had a thought that she might be dead but the pain all over her body told her that she was still alive but it was dark- frightfully dark.

"Astrid." A muffled voice called out beside her then she felt her hand being squeezed.

She winced. The pain was excruciating.

She tried to pry her eyes open, but even that was a task. They felt like heavy boulders suspended by a rotting rope. Whenever she tried to open her eyes they just shut back down.

"Astrid." Another voice called, this time she recognized the softness in it.

"Mary." Astrid grunted. Her voice seemed to be lost deep in her throat.

"Leroy if I may." Mary said then there were shifting and soft footsteps. Soon enough Mary's familiar scent of fresh rosemaries were swimming underneath Astrid's nostrils, "Astrid luv, part your lips for me."

Mary very carefully gave Astrid a single drop of rich purple coloured liquid. She stepped back and waited.

Like a jack in a box Astrid suddenly sprung out of her exhaustive estate. She immediately stuck her tongue out as if to cleanse it and said, "Urg Mary that stuff is awful! Absolutely disgusting!"

Astrid's eyes were completely open now. She was in a hospital she knew that to be certain. There were rows after rows of bed all occupied by injured figures wincing and crying from pain, she turned beside her and saw Mary, their housekeeper and Leroy.

She smiled, "Leroy." Astrid haven't seen him in a little more than a year but he still looked the same, though a few things have changed. His dark hair which he was always careless about remained unruly- but she liked it that way. Those warm amber eyes however have changed, it carried a mist of dullness, it must be the war.

"Hello dear." He smiled back. He took her hand and gingerly kissed it, "I've been worried sick about you."

"He would not leave your side." interrupted Mary.

Her face was glowing with joy, the way it always does. Despite her age, Mary seems much younger that what she really was, Astrid always thought it was because Mary was a witch but her mother used to always say that it was because Mary was blessed with a happy spirit.

"How do you feel?" asked Leroy.

"I don't know." Said Astrid feeling the bandage wrapped around her head, then as if on cue the stinging sensation that was coming from her leg began to scream for attention, "My leg..." she said as she pulled the covers from on top of her, "It stings." She hissed.

Once she pulled the cover away she saw blood seeping out of the bandages wrapped around her right leg. "That's gotten worse." Mary muttered under her breath observing it while she searched for something in her bag.

"Are you looking for this?" Tom Riddle spoke from Astrid's other side of the bed as he held out a small bottle. He too was in a bed just like hers, he sat up, one of his arms in a rest.

"Riddle." Astrid said sounding surprised, "I didn't see you there."

He just simply gave her an acknowledged look as he waited for someone to take the small bottle.

"Thank you very much Mr. Riddle." said Mary as she came around to his side to take the bottle.

While Mary slowly cut the bandage to apply the potion onto her wound, Astrid just simply sat, her head turned to Tom Riddle, astounded by the state she has never seen him in before. His hair was dishevelled, his eyes sunk deep into their sockets and his hands which were always steady with confidence now trembled with weakness.

"Is something the matter?" he finally said directly to her.

"What happened to you?" Astrid asked.

"Mr. Riddle here saved your life young lady and so I suggest you talk to him in a kinder tone." Mary said, her bloodied finger pointing at her.

"Saved my life?" Astrid retorted almost choking with her words at the thought.

"He risked his life to save yours." Leroy voiced.

"How so?" Astrid was in disbelief. How could a man so selfish risk everything he has for another?

Mary uncaringly slapped Astrid's injured leg and exclaimed, "Since when have you grown so rude and ungrateful?"

"Ow! Mary you ungodly woman!" screamed Astrid, she was surprised at just how painful the cut was, "You ought to blame yourself Mary, you did raise me this way."

"I did no such thing! Apologise to Mr. Riddle at once." Mary said, her voice rapped in more humour than anger.

Unconsciously a smile crept on Tom Riddle's thin lips. He watched the two woman exchange insults but behind the facade they seemed to have an understanding that they were simply harmless jokes. Tom Riddle was amused that a housekeeper could manipulate Astrid Goswick so well.

As soon as Astrid turned to face him, his straight face immediately returned, "I apologise." She said.

Astrid turned to Mary to see if she was satisfied but her raised brow and accusing eyes forced her to turn back around to Riddle, "I apologize... profusely." She sighed and continued, "I am grateful that you have saved my life and I am forever indebted to you."

Tom Riddle smirked, he never thought or imagined that those words in that order would ever pass Astrid Goswick's lips, "Its no matter."

A forced smiled formed on Astrid's lips and turned around to face Mary and Leroy, feeling like something was amiss she frowned, "What happened to the orphanage?" she asked while she watched Mary applying ointment on the rather large slash on her leg.

"Everyone turned out fine, most of the damage from the bombed was felt in the wing that you two were in. Most of the children are already at the your manor." said Leroy, then just as he was answering Astrid's question a frown began to crinkle his face, "What exactly were the two of you doing?" he shook his head not wanting to sound so nosey, "I apologise. What I meant was, how is it that there were only the two of you in that wing?"

Mary looked up at Astrid and smiled, "Yes. What exactly were the two of you doing?" she said now looking at Tom Riddle.

"Oh stop the two of you!" Astrid said slapping both their hands, "The head mistress is a delusional woman, kind... but nevertheless delusional..." she trailed off not exactly wanting to discuss the matter in front of Leroy, she inhaled deeply and said "She just... just..." Astrid looked at Leroy apologetically and blushed.

Leroy suddenly grinned, "I do love it when you're all flustered." He said taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips, "I suppose that this woman fancies the two of you to be a smart pair?" he looked at Riddle with mocked accusation and said, "Though I hope it isn't so."

"It most definitely is not." Tom Riddle replied simply.

"I'm glad to hear it." Leroy smiled and winked at Astrid.

"You boys..." Mary whispered, "Though I won't be surprised if it is so."

"Mary!" Astrid exclaimed, "I think Riddle here had enough of this!" she said turning to Tom for some support but he seemed unaffected by their accusations, she sighed and calmly said, "He and I are nothing more than schoolmates."

Mary just smiled and turned her attention to Astrid's wound. Suddenly she looked to Leroy and almost shouted out, "I've forgotten!" she lowered her voice immediately and said, "Its past noon, I promised the head mistress that you will be escorting them back to the Goswick Manor."

"Oh. Then I will go immediately." said Leroy as he stood up.

Astrid smiled in awe at Leroy's built, tall and very much like a hardworking man in a suit. He was truly handsome with his charm and gentle ways, "I will see you tomorrow, I will come back." he said smiling.

"Oh that shouldn't be necessary, if they keep taking what I give them they should be fine to return to the manor by morning." Said Mary watching Leroy, "So if you don't mind, send the driver back here by nine tomorrow and we should be back by noon."

With that, Leroy nodded and left.

Mary the house keeper was right, by morning Astrid and I were feeling well enough to travel. I sat in the back compartment of the car with Goswick while the house keeper and the driver sat together. I watched the city disappear in the grim horizon wondering just what vast of wealth and bounty would welcome me once I reach the famous Goswick Manor.

"I should say," Astrid said, her voice as soft as a breeze, "Most of the things you needed for Hogwarts were destroyed."

"I know." I replied.

"I sent Mary to Diagon Alley yesterday to replace everything you needed." She paused, her eyes fixed on the scenery behind the glass, "They will be sending your things along with mine to the manor tomorrow."

"That's generous of you."

I supposed this was how she said thank you. Astrid Goswick was a proud woman, she would not express apologies or gratitude to just anyone, pity and mercy to any kind of any race she was most generous of but not apologies or gratitude.

It's been a little more than two hours and all I've yet to see were small towns and fields after fields of unoccupied land. I was becoming impatient and Astrid seemed to be getting tired from all the unexciting scenery. Her head was wobbling back and forward as she sat sleeping, the scent of her long hair that danced freely to the wind irritated me.

"Steady her head will you Mr. Riddle." Mary the housekeeper whispered from the front.

I looked at her questioningly, "How do you suppose I do that?" I said trying to sound polite despite my irritation.

She smiled at me as though my question was foolish, she then showed her hand and demonstrated, "Take her by the head and lean her to your shoulder."

"I'm sure she would disapprove." I said trying to pry myself away from the task.

"She's asleep Mr. Riddle," the woman said softly, "She cannot disapprove what she does not know."

I sighed, wishing myself to be out of this task but the woman just kept looking at me. Encouragement plastered all over her face, "I just don't want her to break her neck you see."

I just smiled at the woman and finally agreed. I knew that she was not using her mind controlling powers at me but I cannot seem to refuse her.

I wrapped my right arm around Astrid's shoulder and used my hand to gently push her bobbing head onto my shoulder. The feeling of having someone's head resting on me sent shivers of discomfort along my spine- I shall never again do such a thing. I then slowly pulled my hand away from her but once I did the woman interrupted, "Now you must keep you hand on her head just to keep it from falling."

Fury suddenly flowed through me, I tried so hard to hide the clenching of my jaw. The woman was diabolical! She knew exactly what a person found displeasing and somehow coax them to do exactly just that, though I cannot deny that I found such trait to be highly valuable, particularly useful for manipulation.

I've hung on to Astrid's head for at least ten minutes now and still no sign of the Goswick Manor.

"We're almost there." I heard Mary say from the front of the car.

And of course soon enough we're driving into a narrow gravel road bordered by large trees lavished with leaves as green as algae. There was a long way ahead but from the end of the road I could see a large fountain in front of an even bigger manor. Even from where we were I could already hear the kids screaming and shouting as they play.

"No matter how long I've lived here, it never fails to amaze me." Mary said turning around to face me, "It's impressive."

I forced a smile in reply but when the car finally pulled into the driveway I stared at the building in astonishment. It really was breathtakingly amazing. It seemed like an entity only believable in a story book, it was long and tall- quite intimidating yet charming with its intricate details and stone carvings. I looked outside the car and by the front door I saw a couple of maids, the butler, Leroy and Astrid's mother, Elaine Goswick. When the driver stopped the engine I heard dogs barking in the distant- Astrid must have as well.

"We're home." She grunted under her breath.

I quickly and swiftly removed my hand from her head. I watched her head rise, she then turned to me and looked at me with a curious glance, "Mary insisted that I stable your head." I justified.

"He did an excellent job doing so." Mary added.

Before any of them could say any more Leroy immediately opened the door on Astrid's side. His smile was wide with I couldn't tell what- joy?

"Good to see you two made it alive." He said switching between Astrid and myself.

"Mary did a swell job." I heard Astrid said as she took Leroy's hand and stepped out of the car.

From my side the car, the driver opened the door and said, "Welcome to the Goswick Manor sir."

I stepped out still mindful of my injured left arm. I nodded at the old man and turned to face the small crowd.

"Mother, you ought to be in bed resting!" Astrid said as she walked towards her mother. They were so similar- the same structure and build, they're skin were pale with freckles scattered across their cheeks and their hair were like hot cocoa in strands.

"Oh hush!" Elaine Goswick replied with the same tone, "I already feel much better being outside breathing fresh air!"

"Mother!"

"Astrid!" Elaine Goswick played, she grinned and pinched Astrid's nose, "You worry too much."

She glanced up and suddenly we were eye to eye, "Tom Riddle!" she exclaimed as she made her way to me. I watched as she spread her arms open and before I realised what was happening, they were wrapped around me, "I am so grateful to you, you saved my beloved daughter's life!"

"Mother!" Astrid shouted in embarrassment, "Let the man breathe!"

She pulled off and I just stood there quite surprised, "Oh I'm terribly sorry." The woman giggled.

Once the introductions were over they all decided to go to the garden and have lunch there. I imagined that the interior of the Goswick manor would be as breathtaking as its exterior but once I stepped in I couldn't be any more wrong- it was much more impressive. The high ceilings were decorated with paintings and wood carvings and the walls were filled with gold gilded framed paintings. The rooms were large, bigger than any room in the orphanage and much more impressive than the Malfoy Manor- and in the wizardring world the Malfoy Manor was a standard that was hard to beat.

It was then that I decided... I will make this, all of this, mine.

* * *

SO how did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND LEAVE A REVIEW!


End file.
